Always There
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: No matter what the circumstances, Dean was always there. Always. Song Fic. One shot. Aly & AJ's 'Protecting Me'.


**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Always There

**Status**: One Shot/Complete

**Set When**: While Sam's at Stanford. He's 20 and Dean's 24.

**Summary**: No matter what the circumstances, Dean was always there. Always.

**Note**: Song Fics are always really confusing to me, so I'll explain the way I'm gonna do it to you. The verse(s) that go(es) along with the words will be **_before_** the paragraphs relating to it (them)!

**Note Number Two**: This is in Sam's POV (Point Of View).

**Note Number Three**: The actual Song Fic doesn't start for a bit.

**Warnings**: typos?

**Artist**: Aly & AJ

**Album**: Into the Rush

**Song Title**: Protecting Me

* * *

"Hey you."

I looked up from my book as I sat on the couch in my apartment. I smiled as I saw Jess in the doorway, and grabbed my bookmark, placing it between the pages. I then sat up and walked over to her, pulling the woman into my arms, before kissing her deeply. "Hey yourself."

Jess smiled and looked up into my eyes, and I could see the angelic innocence in her soul. God, I loved this woman. She was perfect. Smart, beautiful, sweet, kind, funny… Jess was perfect. I couldn't imagine life without her. She made me happier than anyone has before… well… besides Dean…

I swallowed hard as I remembered my brother. He had visited a while ago (without Dad knowing, of course) but that had been about a year ago. I missed him. A lot. I had thought about calling him now and then, but had always found it a bad idea. He was probably busy. And what if he was with Dad? Dad would kill him. The man hated me, and I knew that if he saw that Dean had been keeping in contact with me that he'd hate my brother, too. So I just didn't call… And Dean never called, either.

"Sam?" My thoughts snapped back as I looked at Jess, and her eyebrows were raised at me. Had she said something? Oops. "You with me now?"

I smiled and nodded, giving her a soft kiss. "Yeah. I'm here now."

Jess rolled her eyes and shook her head, though she was laughing. She was used to me spacing out by now. I usually did it a lot. I couldn't help it, to be honest. My mind was always on Dean. I was always afraid that he was captured, and hurt or… worse. That he might be dead.

"Good. I said that I'm going out tonight." Jess gave me another kiss then turned around, heading towards the kitchen. I checked the clock. It was four. Jess always started dinner at four. She had this insane notion that I was too skinny and I had to have a healthy, hearty dinner each night.

"Okay," I said, following her. I trusted Jess. I had only met her about five months ago, but I trusted her. I felt like I had known her forever. "Where are you going?"

"Clubbing with Rebecca," Jess said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a few things out. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," I said, walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. God, her hair smelled wonderful. "Just don't pick up any guys there."

Jess laughed and turned around in my arms. "Aw, why not? It's always so fun!"

"Are you calling me boring?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, I am. What are you gonna do about it?" Jess challenged, sending a smirk my way. Oh, she was gonna get it now.

"What am I gonna do about it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I pulled away from her, and staid away, just long enough to get her a little worried. Hey, I loved playing around with Jess, it was always fun. And it was better when I caught her by surprise. I then launched forward, tickling her sides.

Jess let out a laugh and tried to get away from me, but that just made me grab her around the waist with one arm, tickling her with the other. After struggling a bit, she managed to tickle _my_ sides, and I let out a yelp of laughter, letting her go for a split second. But, unfortunately, that split second was all it took. She ran away from me, into the living room. I ran after her, of course. Jumping up on the couch, Jess backed away, laughing the whole time, though I wasn't even touching her. I then ran up and grabbed her, tickling her again. She fell backwards, onto the cushions, and I kneeled down, tickling her fiercely.

"No, Sam, stop!" Jess yelled through her laughter, trying to push me away, but finding that she was took weak to. "Sam!"

"Say it!" I said, my long fingers not stopping, finding all the right places to excite her nerves.

"I won't!" Jess yelled, still trying to push me off.

"Say it or I won't stop!" I threatened, laughing as she did.

"Sam's a non-boring sexy beast!" Jess yelled, still laughing as I pulled my fingers away from her.

Yeah, I know, weird phrase to have her yell to make me stop tickling her. I haven't gotten drunk much in my life, but I did a couple times while I was out with Jess. One of those times both of us had gotten drunk, not just me, and we ended up in a tickle war. Jess told me to call her a damn hott kitty cat, and I told her to call me a sexy beast. Hey, we were drunk! But, ever since then, those had been the phrases to make the other stop tickling us. It worked, and we had fun with it.

"You're so evil," Jess laughed, trying (but failing miserably) to get her breathing back to normal.

I grinned and leaned down, kissing her deeply. When I pulled away, I stared into her eyes. "You're more. You stole something."

Jess looked confused, and furrowed her brow, cocking her head to the side slightly in a cute way. "I did? What?"

"My heart," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her deeply again.

* * *

"Oh god. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." I was laying down on my bed, tears streaming down my face as I stared at the ceiling. I didn't know why, but the ceiling just made me shiver, and made me feel even worse. Probably because that's how Mom had died… pinned above my bed. Well, crib, but cribs were just beds for babies.

I stood up slowly, walking over to the bathroom, each painful step killing me. I stared at myself in the mirror. God, I looked horrible. But I suspected that's what spending the night and then day in a hospital waiting room did to you. Made you look like crap. Then, add all the cuts and bruises and I looked like a real life Frankenstein. I sighed and shook my head, but soon regretted it. The motion caused me to feel dizzy, since I hadn't eaten or slept in about a day. My knees buckled and I started to fall to the ground, my eyes closing, but felt two strong arms wrap around my midsection, keeping me up.

**You - you're always there for me,  
When I need you most.  
Day and night, you're by my side,  
Protecting me.**

**When I feel like crashing down,  
You seem to be around.  
There you are, you're not that far,  
'Cuz...  
**

"Easy there, tiger."

If I had the energy, I was sure that my eyes would've popped open right then and there. But I was too tired. I couldn't help but keep them closed. "Dean?" I asked. For the first time I realized how weak my voice was, how tired. Now all you had to do was add confused into the mix and you'd be set.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me." Dean helped me walk over to my bed slowly, keeping a firm hold around me, making sure I didn't fall to the ground and land flat on my face. Yeah, that wouldn't be too comfortable.

I laid down on my bed and opened my eyes slowly, looking over at my older brother, who sat down next to me, a worried expression upon his face. He was blurry, and I realized that I couldn't see straight now. It was probably from lack of sleep mixed in with me stupidly shaking my head. Fabulous.

I let out a slight humorless chuckle, closing my eyes again. "What the hell are you doing here, Dean? It's past midnight."

"What, a guy can't want to just see his little brother?"

"What's wrong in town?" I asked. If my eyes were open I'd be rolling them. Sure, Dean could come here with the intention of seeing me, and that'd be it. It was possible. But it was even more possible for him to have a supernatural reason for being here.

I heard Dean sigh. "Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. You look like crap."

I snorted, nodding slightly. I had been right. Of course there was a reason Dean as here. There was always a reason. It was never out of love. Never. Everything was a job to Dean. Work. It sickened me sometimes. But I vaguely wondered if Dad had sent Dean here to beat the crap out of whatever supernatural creature it was so I didn't cross paths with it.  
**  
Whenever, wherever, baby,  
You'll protect me no matter what.  
Hold me tight, with all your might,  
And...  
You'll never let me go.  
Protecting me.**

The next morning I woke up slowly, opening my eyes, though closing them again. The curtains were open, and the sun coming through was blinding. Literally. Well, for a few moments, at least. I groaned and shifted around in my bed, before throwing the covers off of me and setting my feet on the floor.

"Back in bed."

I looked at the doorway, where Dean was standing, a tray in his hands. Wait. Dean had cooked? What, was he trying to send me to the hospital again? But, hell, I hadn't seen him for a good year or so. Might as well amuse him. I rolled my eyes and crawled back under the covers, then situated my pillows a bit so they could prop me up. "Dean, what the hell?"

Dean shrugged and walked over to my bed, setting the tray down on my lap. Pancakes, sausage, toast and orange juice. When did Dean learn how to cook? "You look like crap. And you're weak, like you haven't eaten in a while. Besides, you're skinny as hell. Needed to get some meat on those bones, like, yesteryear."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. Okay, it partly is." After a moment, I sighed. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the crash," Dean said simply. He walked over to my desk and grabbed the chair, pulling it over to the bed. He then turned it around, sitting in it backwards. "Want to talk about it?"

I swallowed hard, looking down at my food. Dean was never one for talking, but I knew why he wanted to talk at the moment. I guess I'd tell him… I remembered it all so clearly…

* * *

_"Sam, you should come with us. Becky was thinking about bringing Pete," Jess said after dinner, referring to one of the guys in our group of friends._

_I laughed slightly, shaking my head. Clubbing had been never one of my things. I had always preferred to just sit home on a Saturday night reading or studying for class, or **something**. But never going out and clubbing. But I saw the pleading look in Jess's eyes. She hated it when I just sat back and did nothing. She wanted me to have fun, to enjoy my life. I sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll come." The smile I earned on Jessica's perfect lips was enough for me to say 'yes' to any further questions during the night. I loved to see her happy._

_Later that night the four of us where sitting in a tight car, me in the front passenger seat so I could move it according to my legs; Becky, the shortest, behind me; Pete was driving; and Jess was sitting behind him. We were just having a good time, laughing and poking fun at each other while Pete blasted AC/DC… Becky and Jess hated the music, but I didn't protest… it had reminded me of Dean. I liked that._

_It all happened so fast. One moment Becky was tickling Jess in the backseat and the next moment the car was flying off of the road… On the side of the highway was a hill, one that would be dangerous to drive off of, much less skid off of. The car was suddenly flying, spinning a few times, before it crashed painfully to the ground. I looked around, wiping some blood away from my eyes. I felt as if I was on my side… I look to my left, to find that Pete and Jess's side of the car was the side on the ground… They were the most hurt… Then I blacked out completely._

**

* * *

You - you listen to me when,  
I speak out loud and you -  
You know right when,  
****my heart's been bent.**

Dean was watching me with concerned eyes as I finished talking. He nodded slightly, and his thoughts were impossible to read. He was worried about me, that much was certain. I had just gotten into a car crash the week before, of course he was worried. But other than that I hadn't a clue. "What do you remember after that?" he asked softly.

I looked around the room, swallowing hard once again. Tears came to my eyes, and I shook my head slightly. I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. The first sight that had come to me after the crash was one I'd rather forget… One that scared the hell out of me.

Dean seemed to understand this, and nodded, standing up. "Eat up. I'm not the best cook, but it's better than hospital food." He walked over to me and rustled my hair before giving me a slight smile and walking out the door. I sighed, shaking my head.  
**  
When my life's tumbling around,  
You take me off the ground.  
You tell me everything's O.K.**

I walked towards the living room later that night, my muscles screaming in agony. I stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Dean had been here all day, had been here to help me out. He didn't say anything, but I knew that he knew I was in the crash. I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at me with that concerned expression. I knew that as soon as he heard I was in it, he had been scared to death. But I was home now. And that meant I was doing better… The doctors had just informed me that I should stay in bed… Unfortunately, Dean had heard about that, and hadn't let me leave my room.

"Sam?"

I looked up, finding Dean standing in the doorway to the living room, looking worried. In two long strides he was by my side, putting an arm around my waist. I didn't bother fighting him off; Dean was stronger than me, and I knew there was no way in hell that he'd let me just walk around on my own right now. I leaned into his embrace as he helped me walk over to the couch before helping me sit down slowly.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of me, looking past my shaggy hair and into my eyes.

"I… I… I need to go see Jess," I said quietly. God, I needed her. I needed her so bad.

Dean looked confused, and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Jess?" Realization dawned on him, and he nodded slightly. "One of the girls in the car with you."

"My girlfriend," I whispered, looking away from Dean. I bit the inside of my lip and put my hands under my legs to keep them from shaking. I looked back at Dean after a moment, noting the concern and sympathy in his eyes. "She got really hurt, Dean. I… I have to go see her."

Dean shook his head, though I knew that it killed him to do so. He hated denying me things, ever since we were kids. I'd give him my puppy dog look and he'd immediately give in, giving me whatever I wanted. But not this time. "I'm sorry, Sam. Not right now. You need to get your strength up before you go anywhere." I looked away from him, hurt and angry, and he sighed, standing up and sitting down next to me on the couch. "Tell me what you remember after blacking out."  
**  
Whenever, wherever, baby,  
You'll protect me no matter what.  
Hold me tight, with all your might,  
You'll never let me go.**

My voice was strained as I spoke. I was trying to hold back my tears; I was sure that Dean knew it, for he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically. "I woke up to the sound of monitors beeping and… people whispering… I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital room. And I saw that Jess, Becky and Pete were all in the same room as me. Becky was up, reading a book. But Pete and Jess… God, Dean, they were hurt so bad… Jess was the worst… She just… The doctors said there was internal bleeding, numerous stitches, cracked ribs, a broken leg, and… and a tree branch had stabbed her in the abdomen…" I felt a few tears fall down my face, and Dean pulled me towards him, holding me close.  
**  
You'll never let me go.  
You'll never let me go.  
****You'll never let me go.**

After a few moments I had gotten myself to calm down, and whipped away my tears, a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had just cried in front of Dean of all people. Dean never cried. Dad had taught us that crying wasn't going to solve anything; kicking demon ass was. So that's what we had done; no click flick moments, ever. But I had just completely broken down. Like a weak little wimp.

Dean noticed the change in my attitude and shook his head, his comforting hand back on my shoulder. "Sam, it's okay. After seeing someone so important to you hurt like that… you have to let out the pain somehow. And you're in no condition to go hunting at the moment."

I looked up at Dean, and nodded slightly. "Can we please go see her?"

Dean thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Tomorrow. It's late. Visiting hours will be over already. But I promise you that I'll let you go see her first thing tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded in agreement and understanding, and he smiled slightly, happy that I hadn't argued.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" I finally asked. I needed to know what supernatural thing was in town. I had to help him kill it if it was terrorizing my friends.

Dean looked surprised at the question. "Sam, you losing your memory?"

I gave him a funny look, and cocked an eyebrow. "No… Not that I'm aware of… Why?"

Dean stared at me blankly, his expression unchanging. "Cause I already told you."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, please. Did he really expect me to believe him? "You told me that it was because you heard about the crash." When he nodded, I once again rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Dean, what's the real reason? The supernatural reason?"

Dean's eyes showed humor, and he grinned at me, chuckling a bit. "Sam, that _is_ the real reason. There was nothing supernatural about that crash. A drunk driver ran into a car, which ran into a car, which ran into another car, which ran into you guys." He swallowed hard, looking down at the ground.  
**  
When it's my turn,  
To help you out,  
I'll gladly lift you up,  
Without a doubt.**

Okay, now _I_ was worried about _him_. He seemed upset. Lost. Guilty. I placed my hand on his shoulder, concerned. "Dean?"

"God, Sammy," Dean said softly, his voice full of tears. "I was just looking through the papers for a new gig. But… then I came across an article about a crash in Stanford, California. I was worried, you know? Maybe it was one of your friends or something. So I read it and… it said… God, it said 'Four Stanford students were injured in this unfortunately accident' and then a little ways down it… I had to read the name over and over again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating… 'Samuel Winchester'… I'll never forget reading that article… I've never been more scared in my life…"

"Dean… I'm okay," I said softly, squeezing his shoulder. He looked up at me, a few tears upon his face. He looked embarrassed that he had been crying in front of me. I smiled slightly. "Hey, 'it's okay. After seeing someone so important to you hurt like that you have to let out the pain somehow.'" I became satisfied as I received my desired result, a small laugh from Dean for quoting him like that.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to bed. You need your rest."

I laughed slightly, shaking my head. Same old Dean.  
**  
Whenever...  
Whenever, wherever, baby,  
You'll protect me no matter what.  
Hold me tight, with all your might,  
You'll never let me go.  
****  
Whenever, wherever, baby,  
I'll protect you no matter what.  
Hold you tight, with all my might,  
And I'll never let you go.  
****  
You - you're always there for me,  
When I need you most.  
Day and night, you're by my side,  
Protecting me.**

A few weeks later I sat in my living room, Jessica watching TV as she sat on the couch beside me. She looked over at me curiously, causing me to look up from my book in confusion. "Sam, how did you take care of yourself while I was in the hospital? You were in no condition to be walking around the house."

I smiled slightly, shrugging. "My brother read about what happened in the papers. He came and helped out for a little while."

Jess seemed disappointed, and I wondered why. But my question was quickly answered. "Really? He never came to see Pete and I. When did he leave?"

"He left about a week ago," I said, leaning forward and kissing her head. I smiled and gently moved some of her beautiful blonde hair out of her face. "Don't worry. The next time he comes around you can meet him. Promise."  
**  
Protecting me.**

* * *

**Haley**: I was listening to my Aly & AJ CD, and this song came up, and I was like "Hey! That so explains how Dean is towards Sam! I should make a song fic out of it!" So… I did! xD

**Dean**: You love Sam angst, don't you?

**Haley**: How did you know?

**Dean**: Cause you hurt Sam in every single one of your _Supernatural_ stories… One way or another, you hurt him. Which is _extremely_ annoying, by the way.

**Haley**: Oh, don't worry. I'm taking the pain off of Sam in my next chapter of _Lose Yourself_ and directing it at you instead.

**Dean**: Er…

**Sam**: Hey, better you than me.

**Dean**: Haley, that wasn't what I was asking! Grr… Fine. Sam's right. Better me than him. Bitch.

**Sam**: Jerk.

**Dean**: For once I wasn't talking to you, punk. I was actually talking to Haley.

**Haley**: Really? Thanks for the compliment!

**Sam & Dean**: O.O …

**Haley**: What? I know I'm a bitch. Anyway, review please! See ya'll!


End file.
